Homecoming
by angie9281
Summary: Emma finally gets the chance to visit her home lost to her long ago, with many surprised and revelations finally granted to her.
1. Chapter 1

Emma stood in the pawn shop, surrounded by artifacts that had come along here to Storybrooke 28 years earlier. Because of the meddling of the wicked witch of the west, Storybrooke had been restored. It was also due to her meddling and devious plans that all in Storybrooke had no clue about having been returned to the enchanted forest for a year. But Emma had brought everyone back to speed and as glad as they were to be rid of the witch, at least for the time being, it was now peaceful and Emma desperately wanted to finally understand more of where she had come from. To try to feel, see and touch the place she knew ad been restored thanks to Tinkerbelle and Blue. The question was, could she and the others ever have the power to travel between worlds as they desired. She was allowing Regina to spend the day with Henry, to reconnect and she didn't want to bother the queen with her desire. Not after having lost Henry for a year. Instead, she wanted to see what the recently restored Rumple could for her.

Emerging from the back room, Belle appeared first and then Mr. Gold, a knowing look on his face. "A pleasure to see you as always Miss Swan. Belle and I were just doing some inventory. Making sure the witch didn't help herself to anything. This place was spelled to keep trespassers out but as powerful as she was, well…."

Knowing that there had been more than inventory taking place in the room behind them, Emma nodded. "Good to see you back together."

Belle beamed as she looked at Rumple. "I'll just go work on some more stuff in back. But its good to see you too Emma." she headed back into the storage area of the shop, leaving the two alone.

"What can I help you with, dearie? I am in your debt as if not for your special power, the magic you and the rest called upon would never have restored me to the living world. So I am grateful. And to be back with Bae….Henry….." Rumple composed himself. "So?"

Emma paced back and forth before the counter. "I want to know more about my home. Not this one, the enchanted forest. I've not had the chance to visit. Not really. The last time I was in my home, the place had been wrecked by Regina's curse and we had Cora to deal with."

"So you want to know if you can return to the forest and visit the palace."

"I want to know more about where I was born. Where I am really from. I know pieces and stuff, but after dealing with Pan and the witch….I just feel like I need to know and see more."

He did his own pacing behind the counter. "You realize that because of Regina having to send you and Henry away as Pan's curse was about to strike also made it impossible for there to be any traveling between the realms, don't you?"

"The witch managed to send everyone back here from over there." Emma pointed out as Rumple grinned.

"You see? Nothing is impossible. But magic to travel between realms is hard to use and there was one many ways to accomplish such a feat. The beans we once used here are long gone. Destroyed. But I do try to keep many a trick up my sleeve and I have waited for the right time to use it. And I think it is the least I can do for you." he snapped his fingers and a small octagonal shaped compact appeared in his hand, embedded with small pearls and sapphires, made into a subtle star pattern. "I obtained this during my travels in Wonderland. Retched place, especially when Cora was on the throne. I have not gone back since though I hear there are a couple more of these out there. But a very rare and impossible to destroy."

Emma thought moment. "Mirror? Alice's mirror? Like Alice in Wonderland?"

"Not the one she used, but one of the three in existence. And it can get you to any realm you wish. Oz, Neverland and of course, the Enchanted Forest."

"Can it get me back here too? I'd rater not end up stuck…..and I seem to recall something about traveling to wonderland, that if one enters there, then someone from there returns to, well, take Storybrooke for example. I wouldn't want to inadvertently send some psycho here just because I want to do sightseeing. I mean, I am not planning on going to Wonderland anytime soon, but its good to know these things."

Rumple laughed gently. "I understand. But Don't fret about that now. Traveling to any realm, I would feel better if you didn't go alone. Perhaps a family trip is in order?"

Emma shook her head. "Snow's not exactly in any condition to travel. She's as big as a house!"

"Hey! I resent that. Its your future brother or sister you're talking about." snow's voice chimed in as she, Charming and Henry entered the quaint shop. "Sorry, we ran into Ruby and she said she saw you headed this way. And I am perfectly able to travel and would love to show you around now that things have been repaired and fixed up."

Charming too looked excited by the idea of finally showing his daughter her heritage. "Come on, Emma. It will be fun. And Henry, it's all he's been talking about, wondering what the palace was like, wanting to see things and, well, it could be our first real family vacation."

Emma sighed but a smile was playing a the corners of her mouth. It really was something she had wanted for a long time. A very long time. A vacation, albeit not a typical one, with her family. "Let's just hope we don't run into any unwanted visitors. Or meet any more wicked witches". They already had one they still may need to deal with."

"Regina believes the witch is likely licking her wounds and she's a great deal weakened. But as of the moment, not a threat. And there are plenty of other creatures and people to look out for in the forest." Charming warned.

"Well, that's really getting me pumped to go back to visit." Emma said with a raised eyebrow. "I can safely say you wouldn't make a good travel agent."

They laughed as Rumple coughed to gain their attention. "If you wish, I could accompany you back to the forest. I have wanted to visit my own palace and get some things for belle."

Belle popped her head out from the back room. "You are most certainly not leaving me again after everything I went though seeing you vanish when you killed your father. I am going with you. Besides, I would love to get some of my books."

Rumple had to smile. "I suppose I should have known there would not be a trip home without you. But I want you staying close to me after we let the Charmings go on their way. We can find a meeting place when every one is ready to return to Storybrooke." he said. "I need one thing before we set off." he held his hand up as his dagger appeared from some hidden, safe place. "There. Now, Miss Swan, if you would, open the compact, Emma was startled as it leapt from her grip and hovered for a moment, a full length mirror bursting forth from the small mirror still within.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Emma said, regrouping quickly from yet another display of magic. She knew she should be used to it by now, but still, there were times where wonders never ceased.

Chapter 2

As they stepped through the mirror and appeared in the forest, the mirror shrunk and returned into the smaller mirror within the compact which floated right back into Emma's oft worn red jacket. She was startled as she got a good look at Mr. Gold, back in his scaly skinned form. Regina was in a dark, regal looking burgundy gown, a ruby studded circlet adorning her dark hair. "I have missed my old wardrobe." she said with a slight smirk as she watched Emma's face as she took in the new looks of her companions. Her gaze was stalled at Mr. Gold.

"I guess I really should stick to calling you Rumplestiltskin now, huh? Your skin, is it really that scaly and shiny looking."

"Magic comes with a price." he shrugged, wielding the dagger that had helped bring about his new physical appearance what seemed like another life time ago. But as powerful and as conniving as he still was, Rumple had finally realized his true priorities and first and foremost was keeping his loved ones safe and protected. At any cost, as his father, the later Peter Pan had found out. "I will take Belle to my palace….Regina, will you be alright taking the others to yours?"

Regina raised a eyebrow. "Of course. I may not have been here in some time and things may have changed but I have never been scared and I have my powers." she looked at Henry. "What do you think so far?"

Henry looked around at the others as Emma had. The clothes were different but they were all still family and the skin of rumple seemed trivial to the events of the past. "Like the sword." he nodded at his grandfather, Charming.

Grinning, Charming patted the blade at his side. "I think I may be able to spare one for you from the armory. Maybe we could keep it a secret from-"

"Who?" Emma and Snow both asked at the same time, the prince thinking they had been speaking privately and out of earshot. "A sword? You really think we weren't paying attention?" Snow said with a mischievous smirk.

"I really don't want him eating too much sugar let alone playing with something that could more than just poke out a eye." Emma replied, glancing at Regina.

"A rare occasion where we agree. Somewhat." Regina replied. "But I think it would be wise for Henry to learn some basics in swordfighting or at the least, teach him to use knives. Who knows when he may need one."

"Muggers are lurking about?" Emma quipped. "Seriously, I know there's dangers here but-"

"Are we going to keep talking or are we going to get moving?" Henry interrupted. "I'll be careful with whatever weapon I promise but for now, can we get to the castle. Please?"

"I like the boy's enthusiasm." Rumple replied. "So, we leave you to explore on your own and we will meet back, say a few hours or so?"

All agreeing to the plan, the groups split up and began the trips towards their respective destinations. Emma couldn't help but look at Snow, her cream color dress and fur shawl not quite able to cover the baby bump still very much prevalent. And then there was the fact that this was the firs time Emma saw her parents as they were supposed to appear. Regal. Imposing, yet kindhearted. Rulers. Snow saw the look on Emma's face. "Are you okay?"

Emma shook her head. "You know, I saw you guys in Henry's book….before I knew you were actually real and my parents. And now to be here with you like…" Emma gestured to their appearances which were new to her. "I hope you don't expect me to go around wearing tiaras and ruffly gowns."

Charming laughed as he watched Henry take the lead next to Regina in their little group. "I think perhaps we could get one made that could go with that red jacket of yours. And something tells me you'd much rather dress packing a gun. Or a sword."

"Emma Swan. Packing heat, yes, I believe that is just how I would see her as a princess." Regina said with a sideways glance back at Emma, her faint smile not like it once was towards Emma. There was a kindness, a friendliness there now between them. Yep, a lot had changed over the past few years.

Chapter 3

They finally reached the palace of Charming and Snow, a palace that had gone through a great deal over the past decades but thanks to the faeries, was now perfectly back in order. "Welcome home." a series of guards said as they saw the party approach but drew their weapons as soon as they saw who was leading them.

"It is nothing to fear. She's with us. And not because she is in trouble." Snow explained to the guards, still pointing their swords at Regina, who was sneering at them but not looking any more threatening than that. "This is not the same Regina. She's changed. all this time we were away from the enchanted forest, we went through a lot and we may not be alive today if not for her. She has redeemed herself."

Three of the 10 guards that were at their posts shook their heads. "We respect you and the prince but we will not help to stand guard for that woman. If she is allowed into the palace, we will not remain here."

Snow gave them a sad look as Charming narrowed his gaze upon the disgruntled men. "doesn't the word of Snow White mean anything to you? She has been honest and giving to you and you threaten to mutiny?"

"You bring the one who has caused such misery and fear over like a old friend?' retorted a guard.

Knowing it was futile to argue, Regina gently guided Henry to keep walking. "It's been a pleasure, I am sure., but you know as well as I that I could have killed you where you stand. But instead, I am going to spend time with my family. Excuse us."

Snow and charming took one last look behind them and saw, not to any surprise, that the three angered guards were taking off their armor and stomping off the job. But the others remained at their posts and offered a salute of respect to Snow and Charming. They may still have doubts but still trusted their leaders and their judgment. "At least not all of them ran off." snow said with a sigh, rubbing her stomach gently.

"The ones who did were fools." Regina said. As strong a façade she was putting up, Snow knew her well enough to know the guards who ran from her had upset her. Regina truly wanted to make a better life for herself and the few friends and family she did manage to keep a hold on. "I think I can get some of my men to come over to your palace, if need be."

"Thank you…but I think we will be fine. But what of your palace? After all, the wicked witch did spend some time there and who knows what she may have left behind to await your return."

"She is still out there but weaker. She will never be a real threat again but I vow if we meet again, I will put a end to her. As for my palace, I set up a new protection spell and put a spell of purging within it the last time I was there, to be when the witch was put in her place. So any little tricks she may have left for me, any curses, spells, hexes, they will be destroyed by now and once more, it is safe from her." Regina looked proud of herself. "But at least we all remember what transpired over the past year." her mind wandered briefly to the time she spent with Robin Hood and she couldn't help but smile.

And there they now stood, in the sprawling main hall of the palace.

"Now its _really _welcome home, Emma." Charming said with a grin.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Emma could not help but gape at her surroundings. It was like day and night from when she had first been inside the palace last and now, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was a part of her, where she would have been raised as a princess. Princess. It was another foreign term and strange for her to remember,, to realize that was exactly what she was. She had wondered, even since she discovered her lineage what her life could have been like had the curse Regina sent had not forced her to be sent to the real world. She supposed now, at the least, she could get a taste of that life.

"I was wondering just when you slow pokes would be coming around." a familiar voice said from the grand staircase that was off to the side. The swagger of the pirate was something all too familiar to them all, and gave Emma a funny feeling, not unpleasant but something she had not felt in some time for anyone. "Hook?"

"Don't look so surprised. I don't need a mirror to travel, I have my trusty ship and a little bird told me that you were off to visit. And I was not one to ignore the chance for yet another adventure-"

"We're not looking for any sword fighting, witches or anything adventurous. Just, a little peaceful visit. You really didn't need to worry."

"Who said I was worried? Like I said, I was hoping for some grand adventure." Hooke replied with a smirk that told everyone else otherwise. "I do hope you won't have me leave and return to Storybrooke. Not to say there is never excitement there but…"

Emma rolled her eyes but a very faint smile touched her lips. "Fine. But just try to behave, ok?"

"I will behave as well as a pirate can, love." Hook replied with a smirk and a swig from his flask

They left the entrance hall and followed more guards to a large room that was quickly revealed to be the throne room. Two thrones sat up on a stage up a few stone stairs. There were tables and chairs that reminded Henry strongly of something.

"Looks like Hogwarts' great hall!" he said with enthusiasm. Stained glass windows were  
freshly cleaned and sunlight streamed through the images in the glass. Suits of armor flanked the thrones as the group approached. Henry scooted up the steps and took a seat on one of the thrones. "I like this. I could get used to this…ever think of having a third throne for your grandson?" Henry grinned at Snow and Charming.

"Hey! I should get a throne first. I was here long before you were kid." Emma nudged Henry with her elbow as she took a seat on the other throne. It was purely a joke and everyone laughed but a tiny part of her still regretted missing out on living life as a princess, wondering how different things may have been for her,. Then again, she never would have gotten Henry. It did make her wonder nevertheless. "How many rooms are in this castle anyway?"

"Probably fewer than mine. My palace has well over two hundred rooms." Regina couldn't help but chime in. "Though I admit the décor here is a little more….charming."

Charming groaned at the pun. "Dark magic at your disposal and the power to put anyone at your mercy and you had to come up with that?"

Smirking, Regina shrugged. "Perhaps the company I keep now has rubbed off on me a little bit. Anyways…."

The savior and her son slid off the thrones as Snow and Charming led them back out of the grand hall and up a couple of stories. The palace was five stories and held just as Regina has said, under two hundred rooms. Still, a hundred and 75 rooms was certainly nothing to sneeze at. "Wow. Looks entirely different from last time I was here." Emma commented, remembering the chill wind that swept through the halls as she and Snow had encountered the last time they had been here at the palace. With windows repaired and the fires relit, the palace was once more a warming presence.

Chapter 2

The group stopped before a door at the end of a hall, a room Emma had seen before but not in its restored glory. Opening the door for them, Charming stood back to allow Regina, Henry, Snow, Hook and Emma to enter the nursery.

"Hopefully we can spend time with the little one here. Since we didn't get t chance to do so with you Emma." Snow said softly as she fingered the silk blanket in the bassinette. Stuffed animals were scattered orderly around the room and light streamed through the immaculately clean windows. The carpeting was a soft blue and a chandelier overhead sparkled thanks to the sunlight.. "Strange, it feels like yesterday we were finishing it up, getting everything ready…"

"Its really nice." Emma said as she picked up a stuffed giraffe she remembered seeing once before, torn asunder by the curse Regina had enacted what seemed like an eternity ago. But here it was, repaired and as fuzzy as it had been before. "I think I would have liked growing up here."

Her parents looked at her with a smile. "I think you would have too." Charming said with a sigh.

"Okay, I get it, I screwed up your raising her and allowing her to live like the princess she is." Regina blurted out. "If I could go back and undo what I did…..I would. I know that may not count or mean much. But I mean it."

Hook looked at her sideways. "It would seem I would echo the same sentiments. I have perhaps acted like a scoundrel in the past but since I have been welcomed into this little group, well, I too have to say I do regret some of my past acts." he gave Emma winning smile, one she couldn't help but return. "Anyhow….is there some decent drink to be found anywhere nearby?"

"I don't believe you would find booze in a baby nursery." Regina replied, deadpan, though she stopped and looked thoughtful. "I suppose with some children, a good drink could come in handy." waving a hand, Regina conjured up a glass of various drinks that floated straight into the hands of those they were meant for. Sniffing the goblet that came to her, she smiled. "I remember you enjoyed a good apple cider when you were little."

"I did. And I used to be pretty fearful of apples." Snow replied as she took a sip of the drink. "Bit it seems it's no longer a issue."

Sipping his cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon atop it, Henry was licking his lips as he grew a little antsy. "Can we see more of the castle? Thanks for the drink by the way mom." he smiled at Regina who beamed back.

"Of course. Everyone enjoying their drinks? Hook, that rum strong enough for you?"

Draining the rest of his goblet, the pirate looked positively gleeful. "Best I've had in years. Compliments to the queen." he raised his glass towards Regina.

Another wave of the hands and the empty glasses were vanished. "Okay. I believe we can continue the tour?" Regina gestured for Charming and Snow to lead the way.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

They left the nursery, Emma being the last to leave the massive space, looking back once at what was almost hers. Hook waited for her as she caught up with the others. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, a serious look on his face.

Emma shook her head. "It's just…seeing all of this, wondering what could have been, you know? But at least I can visit here whenever, right? And soon I'll have a little brother or sister. The age difference though…." she couldn't help but smirk. "I did want my family back and I guess I'm getting a little bonus with the baby coming."

"Have you ever thought about settling down here in this realm instead of retuning to Storybrooke? Do you think you'd like living here?"

Shaking her head, Emma laughed. "What would I do without a cell phone. Or my car? No, I think the princess life is not exactly me. I grew up ok without the pampered life and I think I could just as easily keep my life going without trying to revisit or reclaim the past."

"Sometimes I regret missing out on things from my own past but then I remember the terrible things from it. Looking back on my life, I can safely say I am better off now than I was before.

Meanwhile….

They had reached the palace fast thanks to the magic of the dark one and Belle was only too glad to be back in the library given to her by Rumple a long time ago. "It feels like we never left." Belle marveled as she was reunited with her favorite books. Not that she wasn't appeased at the library back in Storybrooke, but it clearly paled in comparison to this one. "I missed these so much." she said as she fingered the spines of the leather bound books. She paused. "Do you think we are safe here and the others in the other palace? I mean, the wicked witch is still-"

"She may be out there but is greatly weakened. And as such, protection spells here and at the other palaces will work keeping her green face out."

Belle nodded, looking only slightly placated. "I just worry….I mean, after all she has done-"

Rumple walked over to her and took her hands in his. "She would be a fool to show her face again and with her magic weakened, she can not enter any palace with as good protection spells as mine, Regina's or the Charmings. Rest easy, you could not be safer."

Trusting him as she tended to, Belle turned back to her books. "It is amazing how many books are here….how did you get them all? Surely not when you were a mere peasant?"

Rumple shrugged. "I got them when I took possession of this palace."

"I was just curious….you know, people do collect things for a hobby and I thought, well, maybe you had a hobby. I find myself constantly wondering about you, I know I don't even know half of your past."

"It would take decades for my tale to be told. But I suppose I could whip up a little something. Perhaps for a rainy day?" he snapped his fingers as a new book appeared atop the pile of books Bell had already selected to bring back to Storybrooke with her. Similar to the shape and color of Henry's well traveled book, this one was a burgundy color with simple silver lettering with a familiar dagger superimposed behind it. It was titled simply, "The Dark One."

"it's thick but surprisingly light." Belle commented. She noted a clasp was on the side, keeping it closed.

"The book can only be opened or read by yourself unless I decide otherwise. For now, you're the only one I feel truly needs to know my full story. Especially since…." rumple trailed off as he thought of his son, Baelfire, killed at the hands of the wicked witch. How he longed to be able to avenge his loss, to find some way back to him. But the secret to resurrection was not easily gained, even for the dark one. Rumple knew now to never lose hope and now, he hoped that someday, somehow he would have his son returned to him.

"I know you miss your son. I do too. He was a good man. Not perfect, but was his father ever?" Belle replied soothingly. "And I believe that all hope is not lost for him."

"I just want to track down Zelena and put her in a deep grave where she can rot away." Rumple was holding Belle's hand but his anger was making him grip her hand too hard and she winced. "Sorry." he said. "Anyhow, we've some time before we rejoin the others, perhaps a quick bite to eat?"

Agreeing, Belle followed him back into the large dining room that had not been eaten in in almost thirty years. A plume of smoke swept over the table as a array of food appeared. Turkey and ham, breads and puddings, there was hardly any room for the place settings. "You never do anything half way, do you?"

Rumple laughed. "Of course not. With my talents, why not use them to their fullest whenever wall possible. But, there is something I would very much enjoy getting out and doesn't require magic." he strolled over to a bookshelves displaying many blades and weapons. Rapping on the wood in a certain pattern, it swung open to reveal a secret wine chest. "Saved this for a special occasion."

Belle smiled as he poured her a glass of the dark red wine. "Smells amazing. Tastes good too."

"Yes, thank you. But I did bring a little something from Storybrooke to give it that added….spark….." he produced a small vial of a milky blue liquid. "Taste the wine first before I add this then after I add it, tell me what you think. I'm not a fan of this additive myself but to each his own. One of the few things brought along with me to Storybrooke all those years ago." pouring a couple of drops into Belle's wine, he watched as her eyes lit up in wonder. The wine changed from color to color, greens and blues and even orange, before reverting to its normal color. Sipping it slowly, Belle was stunned. "It tastes…well, it's got almost like a fizzing tickle to it now. Almost like pop rocks."

Rumple grinned. "I thought you would like that. Something looks like it still troubles you, I can sense it."

She nodded before turning deathly pale, slumping to the floor. There came a all too familiar laugh from outside the palace. Going out onto the balcony with Belle in his arms, rumple almost turned a s pale as Belle was. There, standing proud and tall, far from being defeated looking as the last time they had seen her, Zelena stood. Her green skin was as bright as ever and her blue eyes were as icy and menacing.

"Well it was about time you offered her a good drink. I tainted that the last time I was in Storybrooke, when you so kindly allowed me into your shop."

"I only allowed you in because I had no choice. You possessed my dagger." Rumple sneered. "What have you done to Belle? And what has caused you to come back, you lost. Your powers-"

"My powers, dear Rumple, are replenished. Not that it was easy to accomplish such a thing. Let's just say it took a few deaths and some decent fairy blood to restore me to myself." she looked at his face. "Relax, your friends the blue fairy and Tinkerbell are fine. And Belle will be fine too. Eventually. I merely wanted to make sure I got your attention. As for my revived abilities, I actually paid a visit to a old friend of yours back in the basement of the library in Storybrooke."

It took a few moments for it to sink in. "You mean-"

"Maleficent, of course. You really think I didn't have a plan b?" Zelena laughed as Rumple stood with Belle, still barely moving in his arms.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"She'll be fine in a little while. Let her get some rest. Come out of the safety of your palace and come have a little chat with me. It seems I can no longer get into any of the palaces here in the Enchanted Forest any longer." Zelena feigned a pout before smiling. "It doesn't matter, I really am not after any palace anymore."

"Then just what is it you want?" Rumple snapped as he put a hand to Belle's forehead. "She's burning up!"

Rolling her eyes, Zelena paced back and forth. "As soon as we can discuss things, the spell on her will break. I am not out to kill anyone, just to get their attention. Now, come out of the safety of your palace and meet me." she was now sitting astride her broomstick, examining her immaculate forest lacquered fingernails.

Placing Belle upon a sofa rested against the wall of the dining room, he cast some magic around her, some extra protection for his peace of mind. Then he appeared outside of the palace, on the ground as he awaited the witch to land her broom. As she did, she smirked. "I would suggest you wipe that look off your face. It's not just me paying a visit back here."

"Oh, I know. I saw you all arrive and it will be nice to see my sister again. Considering my last plans for her were derailed." in a angry plume of green smoke, Zelena vanished.

At the Charming's Palace

They were enjoying their meal that the servants were only too glad to bring. They had missed the Charmings greatly and though they had reservations about her, were still polite and cordial to Regina. Enjoying the turkey, breads, fruit and pastries, there was not a single one who walked away from the table with a empty stomach. "That cocoa was better than at Granny's" Henry commented with a grin.

"Don't let her hear you say that ever." teased Hook. "She may not be able to turn into her former furry persona but she could well sic Ruby on you.".

Everyone laughed as Snow led the way to the royal gardens. They had gone a good distance from the terrace leading into the gardens as they all took in the scenery. The bright sun overhead and surrounded by blossoms of all sizes and colors, Emma suddenly shuddered. "What is it?" charming asked, seeing the concern on her face.

Since Regina had been teaching her how to use her powers, Emma had really felt the come to life, and right now, they were warning her of danger. "You feel it too?" she looked at Regina who nodded. Emma looked at her father. "There's something out here somewhere."

They looked up and around them the laughter of Zelena was heard as she approached in a flash sitting on her sleek broomstick. "Well, well, you need not have come out on my account but I do love a good welcoming committee. Too bad it seems I need to wait a little longer for one."

Regina frowned as she looked at her half sister. "How in the world are you showing your face…your powers were drained the last we met."

"I'm rather resourceful, more clever than I believe you realize. I've already paid a visit to dear Rumple, it has been some time since we had seen each other. Belle was made almost like a corpse when she saw me."

Charming and Hook took out their swords. "What did you do to them?"

Zelena grinned. "She'll be fine. I am not here to kill any of you. Not yet. I want to see your faces as you slowly lose your friends to my magic. I was not able to get Rumple for myself and he is about to receive a shock. As are some of you." silently, she cast a spell creating a wind that pushed Regina, Snow and Henry straight back into the wall of the palace, Regina managing to conjure a cushion for Snow to prevent her and the baby from any injury. Leveling another blast of magic at them before Regina or Emma could recover enough to use their magic, she sent another wave of magic at them, paralyzing them. Hook and Charming ordered Henry to get back into the palace, which for some reason the witch allowed. "I'm not interested our grandson, Charming." waving a hand, she forced the prince and the pirate to levitate upwards towards herself just as Rumple appeared with Belle in tow.

"Let them go, Zelena." he snapped at her as Belle started to twitch.

Zelena smiled. "You did exactly what I hoped Rumple. Come to see the whole show." she launched several bolts of light out and one by one, striking the prince and the pirate. They fell to the ground but got back up, heading towards Zelena, back on the ground, with their blades ready to strike. But they doubled over in pain as Belle did as well, strands of a sinister green light drifting around them. Hook and charming tried to get to Emma and Regina who were overcoming the magic that had been keeping tem at bay and were helping Snow to her feet. Rumple too, tried to meet Belle who was crawling over to him. But it was useless as Zelena crafted a force that kept the afflicted from being able to touch.

"Hook!" Emma cried as she came within inches of trying to use her power to breach the energy.

"Swan…." Hook looked up at her with eyes that were no longer his own and one by one, Belle, Charming and Hook were changed before the horrified spectators, far too late to be able to even attempt to stop what had happened.

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

"Charming." Snow said softly, her heart breaking as she saw her husband, joining Hook and Belle as the newest pawns of the wicked witch. Looking at the terrified and heartbroken expressions of those whose loved ones had just been spelled, Zelena smirked, fingering her large emerald around her green neck. "It's a pity Robin Hood isn't with you because I would have enjoyed playing with him before making a monkey out of him. Come, let us go find some new lodgings." the wicked witch pet Belle, keeping her gaze squarely on Regina.

The three monkeys took flight after the still laughing Zelena and Emma tried to run after them, Regina grabbing her arm. "What the hell? We need to follow them and see where they're headed."

"You're upset. And not thinking clearly. You forget who you are with and the fact your magic is your greatest tool right now. Besides, I feel it almost appropriate to laugh right about now." Regina said with a small smile.

Rumple raised a eyebrow. "Then you detected it as well." he too seemed calmer than Emma and the others felt he should be.

"How can you think about laughing about this…I mean…." Snow was panicking, her body trembling. Regina walked over to the princess and gently sent a calming wave of magic into her. "I feel…..better." Snow said, taking a breath.

"Stress is not good for you or the baby." Regina said nodding at Snow's belly. "And though its not great that some of our loved ones have…..gone bananas, its also in our favor that my dear sister has screwed up."

"How?" asked Henry, still trying to get over the latest shocking development. He was brave regardless and continued. "We will get them back to normal."

"Yes, we will." Rumple placed a hand on his grandsons shoulder. "You see, Zelena has stolen magic from fairies. Fairies who possess magic but more importantly are possessive of only good magic. In her greed and desire to get her powers back, she failed to think of the side effects. As such, she may not have as much control over them as she thinks."

"but that's not going to help us if she decides to use her magic on us and then what?" Emma replied angrily.

"Look, we need to figure out what to do and first thing is first. Snow and Henry will not be joining us on this little rescue mission."'

"Yes. I am." Henry looked defiantly at both of his mothers. "It's my family out there and I want to help save them."

"And I am going too." Snow protested but her weariness was evident in her eyes.

Emma and Regina looked at each other before nodding. Using a glowing blue light, Emma cast it at her son and mother, causing them to be pushed gently back into the castle, the door locking behind them. Henry could be seen in the window trying in vain to exit, to follow them into the likely traps that Zelena would leave for them. "I am not letting my son and a pregnant woman to come with us." Emma said as she approached the window. "We will be back as soon as possible."

Henry looked more scared than angry as the trio headed off. "I don't like this." he said, looking all around.

"There's no way out. Magic's keeping us here but that's no reason to give up." Snow said, rubbing her belly. "I would rather be out with them too but I guess its for the best…I don't want to endanger the baby. But I don't have to be happy about it. Come on, we can explore the castle a little more, since we're stuck."

"At a time like this?" Henry replied with a frown.

Snow looked at her grandson sadly. "If we just sit around, all I will be able to think about is our family and the danger they are in and Charming…" she teared up and Henry understood, following her out of the room.

In the forest

Regina, Rumple and Emma were a good distance from the Charming's palace when it happened, a gust of wind that escalated into a dark funnel cloud. "How original." Regina commented sarcastically as se tried to use her power to stop the howling storm from approving them any closer. Debris came flying towards them, clearly intending to cause damage. Emma was startled but for moment as rumple also tried stopping the maelstrom.

"Swan! For your protection." he shouted as a sword appeared in her hand. There came several crunching, thudding noises as Emma found herself being lifted upwards by the winds, thrown hard by the wind, she slammed into a tree what seemed like an eternity later.

"Regina?" Emma called as she staggered to her feet, seriously cut and bruised by the attack. The woods looked so strange and foreign that she had a bad feeling that she was severely cut off from her friends and it would be nothing short of a miracle that one or both of them would show up at this moment. Dazed and bloodied, she was thankful to have at east not broken anything and saw a mountain nearby, clouds almost black swirling about. No doubt that this was Zelena's new hideout, she went to head towards the place, sword still firm in her hand. But she staggered, feeling dizzy. Try as she might, she couldn't remain on her feet and tumbled over on her side as something could be heard landing behind her. Turning her head, she saw there were a quartet of flying monkeys peering at her, slowly advancing on her. Two of hem lunged at her and tried to take off with her, but in a flurry of activity, there were several shrieks from the beasts as three flew back off, frightened by something Emma had failed to see. There was a single monkey remaining, terrifying as it was, there was something familiar to her about it. And as she saw its one hand, replaced by a gleaming silver hook. But she was not about to take anything to chance. Wielding the sword, she held the blade as she sat up against a tree, still trying to recover. With her magic thoroughly awakened in her, Regina had told her she could now heal faster than the average person. But still, it was taking some time and she knew she was in a very precarious position. A jarring pain went through her as she passed out, the last thing she saw was the monkey's hook hand slowly rising and looking about to strike out at her.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Rumple and Regina looked all around as they finally got the tornado under control and eventually stopped. But there was no sign of Emma and something was keeping both of them from using magic to locate her. "That green skinned freak is as strong as she was before, rumple. And I have a feeling it is going to take more than a little water to get rid of her once and for all"

Rumple nodded. "Certainly will dearie but I believe I have at least figured out what tool can and will destroy your sweet sister. Though there is a chance, a small one, that she herself can be saved and the evil within her destroyed."

"And just how could we destroy the evil without destroying her?" Regina asked with a air of deep skepticism.

Rumple brought out his dagger. "using my dagger, you will stab her through whatever she happens to have for a heart. If there is enough will in you to want her to be reformed and to have a relationship with her and if she has even a shred of decency or conscience left in her, she will live."

Snorting, Regina shook her head. "She tried killing my son and has relished turning our family members and friends into her flying monkeys. I don't think there is a chance in hell she will survive."

"then whatever will be will be. At least we will all be safe from her regardless." rumple said, not caring one way or another about the fate of Zelena, so long as he had Belle back and his family safe.

Walking through the forest, they followed the trail of destruction and came upon something that was very familiar to the both of them. "Emma's jacket." Regina picked the red leather jacket up. It was soiled and ripped but there was also only a little bit of blood, a sign that Rumple found comforting.

"She put up a fight and I can sense she still lives. Other than that Zelena's making it hard to decode anything else.

"Let's get to the mountain there. I suspect we will find what we're looking for there." Regina said

Emma woke up in a cave lit only by a fire. She heard some shrieks and snarling which made her get to her feet. Peering around a corner, she saw some monkeys trying to pass another, presumably to get to her. But the single monkey fighting them was not having any of it. Summoning her magic, she aimed for the attacking monkeys and one by one, they turned into villagers. Thanking Emma profusely but seeing there was still one monkey present, they ran from the cave in fear while a still tired and weakened Emma toppled over only to be caught by the very arms that had apparently brought her here. Adrenaline raced through her as she fled the firm and furry grasp of the monkey and she was backed up against the cave wall, pointing her blade at it. His eyes blazed as a wave of pain came through her and he advanced on her, looking like it was going to attack her. But as he managed to fight off the last lingering tendrils of Zelena's control, the monkey stood there, just looking at her, pleas for mercy in his eyes. Remembering what Regina had said earlier about Zelena possible not having as much control over her creatures as she thought, Emma lowered her sword just slightly. "Are you going to kill me?"

The monkey seemed to cringe at the suggestion and even went so far as to kneel at her feet, head lowered in reverence. He looked pained at being unable to speak but it was more than enough for Emma, who's eyes were ever so slightly tearing up. Noticing the wounds for the firs time Hook had sustained, she realized just how hard he had worked to fight the evil that had caused him to become as he was now. At least now, he was no longer under her control. "Let me see." Emma said gently, taking the left arm of the pirate turned monkey into her hands. Closing her eyes, she managed to send a wave of magic into the wound there and to the other minor cuts and scrapes incurred during the skirmish. "I don't know if I can do anything about all…..this…." she gestured to the form the pirate was currently trapped in. attempt after attempt she made, magic in all pastels, brightness and potency were released from her fingers. But still there was no change. "You've got to be kidding me…..there's no way." but it was the only think she could possibly think of and with neither rumple or Regina in sight, she knew she had to try.. "No offense, but I can't look at you while I do this." Emma said as she planted her lips on his. A familiar shockwave of magic being undone rippled around the two of them and opening her eyes she saw her pirate restored to normal.

"Thanks Swan. I did fear that perhaps my diet would consist of only bananas. But you must realize what this means. Why I am no longer a furry rascal and rather, back to my charming self?

Emma sighed. But her feigned exasperation melted away as she finally allowed the walls she had built up around her heart finally began crumbling. She allowed the pirate to gently pull her towards him and in a tight embrace, she allowed him to kiss her and it was, admittedly, the best thing to have happened to her in a long time. "I always tried fighting it and I was….am…scared. But its not been long since I lost Neal, you know."

Hook nodded. "I never held a grudge against the man. He was Henry's father and I never wanted there to be a wedge between you all."

"I know." Emma said. "But after all we've been through….can we just take things slow?" she asked with a small smile. "I've lost so much…..you have too and I don't want things to implode."

"Agreed." Hook replied with a smile. "You have my word."

"Good. Then let's go see if we can find the others and see what we can do about saving Belle and David." emerging from the cave, they were not expecting to see Rumple and Regina awaiting them.

"Why Emma, you're looking a little flushed. Were we interrupting anything." Regina asked with a wry smile. "And Hook, it is somewhat comforting to see you back to your plundering self."

"So….you haven't gotten a hold of the others?" Emma said, impatience in her voice.

"We've tracked them to a mountain nearby." Rumple replied. "And as we suspected, Zelena's hold on them is not very strong. But we need to get to them, the sooner the better."

They all nodded in agreement and in no time, they came to the base of the mountain where they found two winged monkeys pacing warily. As their gazes fell upon the newcomers, Emma had a terrible thought. "Snow's not here….how can we possibly undo Charming's spell? It takes-"

Emma was interrupted as Zelena landed in between the monkeys and the others. "I never intended to allow any of them to live. I just wanted to have a little fun before I killed them all. Saved Hook I see, but no matter. All three are going to end up buried six feet under and I will be made the new ruler of the Enchanted Forest. Not just Regina's portion of it, but all parts of this realm!" her eyes were ablaze with a mania that would have rivaled even Rumple long ago. The air turned cold as the wind began to pick up speed. Throwing bolts of lighting at her enemies, Zelena was determined to win once and for all. Restraining the monkeys with vines , Zelena faced her sister once more.

"I was really having a surprisingly pleasant time with my family. I do hate when my enjoyment is interrupted but I suppose I can find a new way to enjoy myself." Regina sneered as she conjured her magic and Rumple his own. "You're weakened still from the last time we met and I have a suspicion you are more vulnerable than you are letting on.

From behind, the two monkeys had quietly gotten free and threw themselves forward, not at knew Regina but at the wicked witch. The wind knocked out of her, so too did the wind she created die down. Rumple had a idea an looked at Regina who seemed to see what he was getting at as he handed her his infamous dagger. Infusing it with not dark but light magic, something she was just getting to learn, Regina wasted not time and struck it squarely through her sisters heart. "Enjoy hell sis. You could have tried for a n life but there you go."

The light magic raced through Zelena and reduced her to nothing more than dust. With her death, the remaining monkeys were returned to normal and as Rumple and Belle were reunited quite happily, a slightly dazed Charming was greeted by his daughter. "I was hoping I wasn't going to have to have a monkey for Henry's grandfather." Emma said as she hugged her dad.

He laughed but his face turned to concern. "Snow…." he looked at the others. "We've got to get back to her and Henry…I have a feeling we may be cutting things close."

Obliging, Regina magicked hem right back to the palace and barely an hour after they hurried back to Storybrooke and were at the hospital, the newest addition to the Charming family had arrived.

A few days later

After regaling his grandson of his brief time as a flying monkey, Charming was finally able to turn to his next task of slowly but surely rebuilding his family. With the new baby ,Henry and Emma there, he and Snow felt that for the first time in decades, their family was complete. The quiet and casual coronation of the new prince had been at Granny's and touched by the baby being named after Neal, Emma took her little brother into her arms and couldn't speak, surrounded by her family and friends, she now knew this was where she was supposed to be. Not Boston or New York. Or San Francisco or London. And as much as she had enjoyed her trips to the Enchanted Forest, she felt most at home in Storybrooke.

The End.


End file.
